Fiberoptic cables commonly contain multiple fibers bundled together in an outer protective jacket. At the ends of the cable, all of the fibers may be connected to respective pins of a single optical connector, but in some cases, the fibers in the cable are fanned out into multiple, separate terminations, each with its own connector. Typically, after fanning out the fibers from the main cable, the fibers that are to be attached to each connector are fed through a separate protective jacket of their own. This process generally limits the fan-out point to locations near the end of the cable.